geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Back On Track
Back on Track is the second level of both Geometry Dash versions and the second level to be rated "Easy" as of Update 2.0. This level is commonly recognized as one of the easiest official levels, alongside Stereo Madness. Description Back on Track introduces yellow jump pads in the ways of both function and potential hazard. There is only one ship sequence midway through and the level has no triple spikes. The level starts with a cube sequence which requires somewhat more precise jumping and sliding than the sequences in Stereo Madness, while introducing the yellow jump pads. The ship sequence in the middle of the level requires the user to press longer than in Stereo Madness, as it requires the player to fly up and down on the screen rather than just staying in the middle. The final cube sequence is similar in difficulty to the first one, although the final 5-10% of the level seems to be challenging for new players. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 41%, roughly three quarters of the way through the cube section, not too far before the first ship sequence. After descending a short flight of platforms onto a particularly outstretched one with a spike on it, jump twice up two more platforms before sliding to the ground to find a hidden gravity pad that will launch into the hovering coin, then into a gravity portal which returns you to the main path. The background is reddish pink when the coin is passed. Sometimes you crash at the spike instead of hitting the gravity pad. *The second secret coin is located at 55% within the third large obstacle once engaging the ship sequence. Maneuver around the first two obstacles and fly up into a gap in the third to collect the coin inside. Keep flying in the center of the obstacle. Make sure not to fly too high or you can crash while exiting the obstacle. The background is purple where the coin is found. Once you exit through the portal, fly high immediately to avoid crashing with the fourth obstacle. *The third secret coin is located at 84%, just after the point the background turns from pink to blue after the ship sequence, but must be led into beforehand. Following the travel through three block columns and three slim platforms close to the ground, jump twice up two platforms before sliding onto a partly concealled line platform below the main route. Be weary and jump over a short gap onto the second line platform to collect the coin and reach a jump pad to return back, but immediately jump again to clear an oncoming spike when landing. Walkthrough Trivia *Back on Track was originally rated as "Normal" until Update 1.9. *Back on Track reveals the first gravity portal and gravity pad used to collect a secret coin, although gravity portals and gravity pads are not formally introduced until Dry Out and xStep respectively. This was due to Update 1.6 introducing the secret coins to all levels, when both of those features were already available. *Completing the level takes 1:24, making it the 3rd shortest level. The second is Can't Let Go and the first is Cycles. * The lines on the thorns that function as secret pathways are actually slabs placed in line with the other thorns. The thorns are then added to cover up most of the slabs. *The song this level featured was a comeback from the artist after a break in music, hence its name. *The "on" in Back on Track is capitalized on its level selection item, while the song name is not. *You need to jump 76 times in order to beat the level with the coins and it is the least amount of jumps you need to do in order for you to beat the level, while you can jump 79 times if you miss the 1st coin. Gallery BackOnTrackMenu.png|Back on Track on the main menu BackOnTrackMenuOld.jpg|Back on Track before 1.9 BoT-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) BoT-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) BoT-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube06.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 06) Category:Levels